There is No Stopping Him
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: In order to protect him, Mikasa kept Eren from joining the Training Squads. But that didn't stop him. Eren had other talents up his sleeves. After all, he's the son of a well known doctor and a capable baker. Future RiRen. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**There is No Stopping Him**

In order to protect him, Mikasa kept Eren from joining the Training Squads. But that didn't stop him. Eren had other talents up his sleeves. After all, he's the son of a well known doctor and a capable baker. Future RiRen. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

AN: I like Eren's personality and attitude but he tends to go extreeeeme. I can't say that he's a psychopath because his intentions were always good. It's just the actions that he's willing to do that makes him very intimidating.

Has a monstrous will as well. And pretty green eyes. They'll probably get him anywhere.

* * *

_**Start of**** Chapter**_

"No, I will not allow you." Mikasa stared into the glowing green eyes of her brother. She really wanted to stop talking and let the boy be but this was for his good. It was for Eren. "You will not join the Training Squads."

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled out, frowning at his friend's strange behavior. This was very unlike of her to do! "This is Eren's choice to make. Please let him be the one to direct his life."

The Asian child shook her head furiously at the blonde's statement. "I cannot do that. What I'm doing is for his sake."

"But Mikasa! Who are you to say that it's – " Suddenly, a hand gripped the blonde's shoulder tightly. Armin looked behind to see Eren's strangely blank face. He immediately backed down.

"Armin, let me be the one to talk to Mikasa." Eren ordered stoically, walking towards the black haired girl. He may look calm but if one were to look closely, his tense stature would be glaringly obvious. Oh how he just wanted to yell all his frustration out at his sister but no. This was Mikasa. He shouldn't be like that to others.

As he tried to cage in his impulsive and loud streak, he sighed and let out a pitiful, "Why?"

A few moments of silence passed and the lack of answers had snapped whatever self control he tried to use to keep his raging emotions within.

"They killer her! My _mother_! Just right in front of my eyes! They took away our homes. Soon after that, my father disappeared! Those Titans are the reason that we keep ourselves in this cage like a bunch of trapped birds and we have no choice but to stay." Eren gritted his teeth. He was shaking in anger. "I want to see what's outside of these walls, Mikasa and I also want revenge on those monsters. I can't just stay here and let you and Armin fight for your lives to protect the human race."

"NO! I don't care!" Mikasa's voice cracked as she started tearing up. She was only a child after all. "If you go out there, they'll take you away too! Eren, you're the only one that's making me want to stay in this beautiful but cruel world. If you go then die, I don't know what I would do."

She turned towards Armin with an unrecognizable gleam in them. "Armin and I will work. I can kill all of them while he comes up with strategies to keep you safe from them!"

"I can't let you guys do that." Eren growled, not backing down. "Armin can make strategies to keep _all of us_ safe and alive! I will not let you join the Training Squads without me."

Mikasa's fists curled and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you understand? I will join them for you. I'll be your representative. Don't you remember that you're mother didn't want you to go? You still have that plan of joining the Scouting Legion right? I will not allow that to happen."

"You….." Eren's eyes widened in realization before they turned to glared at the girl. "You're the one who's been keeping my application letters from being sent, aren't you? You're the reason why I haven't received the acceptance letter to join! They'll only be accepting letters until tomorrow!"

"Which is exactly my point!" She answered back, not denying what Eren had just said because she certainly did not regret doing it. Mikasa turned around to leave the room. "I will not let you go!"

She ran out of the room before her brother could even reply. Just a few meters behind her was Armin.

"Mikasa!" the blonde called out. "Just let him join. He's strong."

"I know."

"He'll survive." Armin stated with full confidence in his words.

"He will." Mikasa replied, stopping abruptly to gaze at the blonde scarily. "Because I will protect him from the Titans and keep him from joining the Military."

She walked away after saying that and Armin could only sigh and hope to whatever divine being that was actually listening to him that Eren would find a way to reach his goal.

* * *

In the end, Eren hadn't been able to join.

Mikasa and Armin were now off at some faraway training facility now. Only allowed to visit and come back once a month...

It was deeply frustrating and Eren felt like stabbing someone with the fork he was holding at this very moment. He could apply for next year's Training Squad but knowing Mikasa, she'd find a way to sneak into the office (with an unwilling Armin's help) and burn his application letter before they could read it.

Which was why he forced himself to suck up all of his anger since nothing productive will happen if he just fumed and did complained about the unfairness of it all. He had to think.

Was there any other way for him to fulfill his revenge and dream to go outside of the walls?

Deep in thought, he walked around the room he used to share with both Armin and Mikasa. Now he was left all alone. It was mostly filled with books that belonged to Armin but a lot were starting to come from him since he suddenly had a large interest in what his father used to study when he was still around. Reading helped keep his mind off of things.

There were also some notebooks that had his mother's recipes and his father's formulas for homemade medicines.

"Eren!" An elderly voice called out from outside, bringing him out of his thoughts. The brunnete looked out the window to see one of those who helped him plant and harvest waving at him from below.

"Coming, Mrs. Jons." He replied loudly before rushing out of the room and down the stairs. The child skipped out of the building and diligently stood before the adult in less than a minute.

"I'm very sorry to bother you but could you bring this to Loren's clinic at Karanese District?" The old woman requested as she held up a large basket. "This contains trauma shears, gloves, pain killers, bandages, gauze and many of the like which is why it is rather heavy. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Eren smiled cheerily as he accepted the heavy container. It was a good thing that he used to work with his father. He practically knew how to use all the materials inside and how to handle them properly so it should be fine.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled and patted the head of Eren. "You need to get there quickly though. I heard that the Scouting Legion will be returning from their expedition soon. They probably have some injured men that need some assistance."

At the mention of the Scouting Legion, green eyes sparkled in excitement. The boy took everything the old woman said after seriously and went as quickly as he can to the district.

Mrs. Jons chuckled as she watched the retreating figure of the brunette. "Don't let this opportunity slip away from you, Eren. You have a very bright life ahead of you filled with many obstacles."

* * *

"Boy, you don't know just how grateful I am to you!" Loren said as she bowed deeply to the confused looking Eren. "I was so worried about the lack of supplies and that I wouldn't be able to treat any of my patients. Thank you very much."

"It's fine." The 11 year old muttered as he looked around the living room. It gave off a homey feel that was similar to that of his old home. He mentally smiled in reminiscence.

The girl huffed, not noticing the airy look her guest had. "I need to give you a little treat, how about a lollipop?" The sweet suddenly appeared in her hand and not being one from refusing sweets, Eren accepted it gratefully. "What's your name kid?"

"Eren." The boy answered, leaving out his last name. The doctor might have heard of his father so to avoid any questions, he kept it to himself. After all, he had a lot of questions for the man.

"Let me just stack all these at my office, would you like to come with me?" Loren asked and received a vigorous nod in response. She chuckled at the cute boy's antics and let him follow her. They went downstairs and Eren couldn't help but feel a bit giddy at the familiar looking surroundings he found himself in.

This was definitely a room of a doctor since it reminded him a whole lot of his father's own work room.

He should really stop basing facts off of what he remembered when his dad was around. (...Yeah, Eren missed him.)

There were herbal medicines, pain killers and other bottled little substances all on top of the shelves nearby. There weren't as much as the ones he usually saw in his Father's room but from what he was told; Loren was simply a student who was out to get experience for a few months before she has to go back into the Wall of Sina to further her education.

"I'm rather reluctant to leave really." She said after he took and was offered some Lemon Tea. Eren hummed in response.

"The people here are so kind and they've grown on me. But I know that if I continue my studies, I can come back here with more experience to help the people here. I can only give assistance to broken limbs, bruises and simple things like that. I still don't know how to properly close an open and bleeding wound or conduct surgery."

"It's not too hard if you stay calm." Eren remarked before sipping his tea. The child couldn't help but sigh in content as he enjoyed the drink. It's been a while since he had tea as delicious as the one he was currently drinking.

He did not have the luxury of going out to experiment on how well he can imitate his mother's own tea. He really missed it.

"How would you know – "

"LOREN!" A yell came as the doors were banged open. A bloodied man with a heaving body on his back entered the building, staring desperately at the woman. "Please save him….!"

'_Did we jinx it?'_ Eren wondered to himself before moving to get a good look at the injured figure._  
_

"What happened?" She asked as she quickly rose from her seat and rushed towards the two.

"The others are upstairs but Henry…..He's the most injured among all of us…." The man panted out. "A titan bit the left side of his body while he was using his 3D maneuver gear. He lost his arm and the side of his chest is bleeding….Please...Please save him! This is the nearest clinic we can reach because by the time we'll be at Sina, he'll die!"

The man was close to tears and his companion couldn't even lift his head from all the pain he was experiencing. Everyone from the group was hoping that he could be saved but at this rate, it might be best to do put him to sleep to stop the pain.

"…..I…." She tried to come up with a response but was cut in when a stretcher separated her and the injured man. The young boy she had been talking to was taking over the situation.

"Miss Loren, you told me earlier that you have no experience in dealing with large bleeding wounds so I ask that you leave me to it." Eren said as he put on gloves and a mask. It was as though he was simply going through the motions like the problem was nothing too serious. "You don't need to worry; I disinfected all the materials and have experience with this so be rest assured that I will bring this man back alive." The tone seemed a bit carefree but the last few words were said with great sincerity.

Loren stared at the boy in shock and couldn't muster up a reply. Eren gestured for the man to place his injured companion down and the man followed without saying a word. He was absolutely desperate to have his friend saved and didn't even question the absurdity of having a child do it.

"I ask that you deal with this man and his other comrades." Eren said politely as he pushed the two out of the room with different kinds of medicines and gauges in his hands. "And use these. If another person is in a condition close to his, I'll handle it."

Loren suddenly found her voice. "But…. You're just a child – "

"It's fine, I know where the anesthetics, extra bandages, gauges, towels, disinfectant and the like are." The green eyes child said quickly while glancing at his patient. "If I need help, I'll call you but right now, I _need_ you to leave."

Right after that, he shut the door at their faces.

* * *

"Loren!" Petra sighed in relief when she saw the taller woman. She hugged her tightly, letting all the tension in her being disappear.

"Hello, Petra." The woman greeted quickly as she shrugged the arms off and put on her gloves. "How many are injured this time?"

"Seventeen." The younger one of the two answered. "We lost almost twice that number today. The commander brought most of the uninjured back to hq and the Corporal is on his way here. He's being accompanied by Auruo and some others. He's also going to bring Hanji to help."

Loren nodded and first treated the man who carried Henry into her office. A lot of bruises and cuts but nothing too serious. Everyone else's injuries were the same except for the occasional big cut.

But she couldn't keep her mind off of the emerald eyed boy. There was something eerily familiar in the way he acted that she just couldn't place her finger on. It wasn't that she didn't trust him with Henry. Actually, she had complete confidence that he would be able to do it for some reason.

But he was only a child! Children shouldn't be seeing such gruesome and morbid things. What was she thinking? She shouldn't have left the child alone.

Before she stood up and stomped back into her office, the entrance of her home was slammed open, revealing a familiar short figure.

"What is the situation?" The infamous Levi of the Scouting Legion walked into the room with his cloak billowing behind him. "How are all of the injured subordinates?"

Loren immediately forgot all about Eren and started giving the intimidating man a full report on all the injured. She went into full detail, she gave the name of what medicine she used, how much blood each lost and if they were in any need of blood replenishment pills or pain killers and many others. The problem was that Loren gave a full report for everyone except –

"What about Henry Dickleberg?" The man had inquired stoically. "What is his situation?"

The woman immediately paled. '_I can't believe I forgot about him….'_ She thought in horror as Levi continued to stare down at her. '_How am I going to explain to him that the life of his subordinate is in the hands of a child…?'_

And of course, at that very moment, the door to her office was slammed opened.

"Miss Loren, I might've used up all of your anesthetics so I apologize." Eren was walking towards her as he took of his bloodied gloves and mask. The red substance was all over his shirt as well since he didn't put on a coat. "I hooked him up on the IV after testing his blood type. He's sleeping right now but I'm very sure he'll wake up soon."

The woman stared in disbelief at the gruesome appearance the 11 year old had while listening to the boy's report. She had many, many questions rushing in her mind.

"I made sure to bandage and close the wounds. Majority of his ribs on the left side are broken so he'll probably have a hard time breathing and moving for a while but he'll feel rather numb for a the first few days." Eren explained, not noticing that a lot of wide eyes were staring at him in great astonishment. "I cleaned him up as well but I ended up using up all the towels and warm water so sorry for my unbecoming appearance."

"Uh…." Loren was speechless at what the boy had just said. She just didn't know what to say.

Eren took this the wrong way. He bit his lip. "Are you angry at me? I made sure that the patient was stable before I let him sleep. He was really tired during the whole operation since I had to keep him awake. I'm really sorry…."

"No there's nothing wrong – "

"Hey brat," Levi spoke up, bringing Eren's attention to him.

"Y-yes sir?" The boy mumbled as he looked up to see the man's expression. There was something about this stranger that just screamed, 'DANGER'.

Levi cocked a brow at him. "Am I to believe that you're the one who saved my subordinate's life?"

"Ah, yes sir!" The boy immediately replied. "If you're perplexed about it, I'll let you see him! I – "

"Are you that woman's apprentice?" Levi interrupted.

Eren shook his head. "No. I am just someone who restocked some of her equipment since she was low on bandages, gauges and medicines."

"What is your background history?" The boy's eyes twitched.

"Why should you know, sir?" Eren retorted, trying to keep the subject away from his history. He knew that it was a bad idea to answer back like that but he'd rather take this dangerous looking man's reaction than let him know his history.

He probably had his priorities wrong and sanity down the drain .

Everyone gasped at the child's response. They stared at the Corporal's seemingly calm exterior and were all thinking of a plan to keep the boy from becoming his next victim.

No one back talked Corporal Levi and lived.

No one.

"What's your full name, brat?" Levi asked in a seemingly stoic manner. Eren knew that there was a deeper evil underneath the already cold facade.

But before he could even respond, a female voice called out from Loren's office.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY ASTONISHING~" A woman skipped out of the room with sparkles following her very being. "I've never been this impressed since I started observing Titans! I just heard that one my subordinates had been bitten by a titan and was on the verge of dying but I find him here, in the most perfect condition one in his situation could be! His bleeding stopped, his breathing is normal and constant and his wounds are completely clean! Amazing!"

She turned towards Loren and clasped her hand, "You have exceeded my expectations once again, my dear! You are definitely a prodigy! I have to thank you as well for saving Henry as well! Nothing can express my grati - "

"I wasn't the one who saved him, Hanji." Loren piped up as she slapped the woman's hands away from her.

"Eh?" Hanji stated.

Levi rolled his eyes. "It was that shitty brat who saved him, shitty glasses." He pointed at the boy who was just about to leave the building. Eren turned his head to see that multiple pairs of eyes were staring at him.

"Ermm..." The green eyed child looked away immediately. "I need to go...My guardian is waiting for me right now so..." He was about to make a run for it but long arms grabbed his being and he was dragged away.

"I can't let you leave!" Hanji yelled as she twirled the poor boy back into the building. "I must know where you learned how to properly clean a wound like that and how you managed to stop the bleeding in less than an hour! I'm so impressed! There aren't that many people nowadays who know how to treat an injured person properly! "

"Uhh..." Eren gasped, as he tried to gulp in air. This woman's grip was absolutely suffocating!

Without warning, Levi kicked Hanji's face, making her let go off the poor child and collide the wall with a very painful boom. Since this was how their conversations usually went, no one came to Hanji's help.

Due to the sudden abrupt fall, the eleven year old landed on his knees. Before he could stand back up, a hand grabbed his hair tightly and kept him down on the ground. His forehead was pushed back a little so that he would be able to face the frightening man in front of him.

"Again, what is your full name?" Levi asked, eyes piercing right into his soul as he tightened his grip on the boy.

Eren swallowed his pride and answered back monotonously. "Eren Jaeger."

"From what district?"

"My current one or my former?"

"Former." Eren bit his lip and tried to look away but Levi tilted his head to make their eyes lock. Green against Blue.

"Shiganshina District." He answered bitterly, not looking away from the apathetic man.

Eyes widened in recognition at the name of the district. It was, after all, the district that was most affected by the titans. It was the first part of Wall Maria to fall and where the Colossal Titan appeared.

"Hn, so you're one of the survivors and undoubtedly, you've met the Titans." It wasn't a question but Eren felt that he had to answer anyway.

"Yes." The boy replied tonelessly.

"What would you do if you were to encounter them again?" Levi brought the boy closer to his being. Their faces were dangerously close.

But Eren could care less because it was back. That overwhelming feeling of hatred. Eren had felt it while he argued with Mikasa a month ago but it was not as strong as the feeling now. The craving and great desire to get revenge for what they did made his blank go blank with great loathing.

Eren's eyes glowed in a toxic shade of green with a maniacal and daring gleam in them."Sir, I would by any means possible, _kill and destroy_ them with my bare hands."

Levi's eyes shined at the response he heard.

His subordinates tried to move away from the dangerous aura being emitted by the two. It felt so dark and wickedly mysterious to those outside of the duo's little but messed up world.

"This is certainly interesting." Hanji commented as she got up and took of her goggles so that she could clean the blood dripping off. "To think there would be someone who would willingly stand up to that guy."

The woman wiped the slightly warm and thick liquid off of her forehead. "This one's certainly a catch. I just wonder what he will bring to our society once he grows up."

After a few moments, Eren woke up from his little trance and found out that Levi's hand was no longer holding him down. Immediately, he stood up and turned towards the adults then bowed.

"I am sorry for causing you all trouble, please pretend that I've never even been here!" Without looking up, Eren ran out into the darkness of the city. Levi made no move to catch up to him. Instead, he walked towards the office of Loren.

"Get all your belongings! We need to be back at hq before midnight." Everyone nodded and started moving to gather their things. They moved more smoothly since most of the pain had disappeared.

"And you, Loren." The woman addressed looked up. "When Eren comes back to this place tomorrow, contact me immediately and distract him for at least 10 minutes."

"Eh? How can you be so sure that he will come tomorrow?" Levi simply waved his hand as he walked away. The young doctor sighed. It was impossible to get a straight answer from that scary man.

Once the Corporal entered the room, he did not find Henry but Hanji instead.

"I had one of his friends bring him out already." The squad leader chirped before the man could even think of kicking her again. "And I'm curious as well, how do you know that Eren will come back to this place tomorrow?"

In response, Levi swung a necklace that had a key attached to it around his hand. "Any more questions?"

Hanji could only laugh. "You're a sly fox, Levi."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

There is No Stopping Him

In order to protect him, Mikasa kept Eren from joining the Training Squads. But that didn't stop him. Eren had other talents up his sleeves. After all, he's the son of a well known doctor and a capable baker. Future RiRen. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

AN: I didn't expect this to get a lot of support but anyways, here's the new chapter.

Meeeh…. I got caught up in the 2nd Season of KuroBasu 3

But oh my gosh chapter 50! Poor Mikasa xD And oh my gosh Eren! (I might end up spitting out some spoilers so start reading the manga~)

for any grammatical or spelling errors, please PM them to me or Review them!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Oh no_," Eren gulped as he looked below his notebooks for what seemed to be the tenth time that night. He sweatdropped and paled when he found nothing. The poor boy started to be more frantic in his search. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no."

He looked below the bed, between his stacks of books, behind the bookshelf and every possible space that could hide a certain small object yet he couldn't find it. That shouldn't be even possible. Eren knew the damn room inside out even in its constant havoc like state. It was chaotic order for him. He had an assigned place for everything.

And that necklace was assigned to stay on his being but it was no longer there.

But that could only mean two things.

He left the key at Loren' clinic.

Or _that man_ somehow got it.

"Nope! He couldn't have done it!" The green eyed boy brushed the idea off since he didn't want to consider the prospect at all before he continued looking for his precious key. It was already very late and he needed to get some sleep because he still had to get some supplies for Mrs. Jons (and hinmself) from the Karanese district tomorrow.

If he really couldn't find it, the green eyed child would check on the clinic tomorrow morning.

While pursuing his lost key, a familiar voice prompted from the door, "Eren, don't make such a racket! You should be in bed right now!"

"Ah, sorry Mrs. Jons!" He yelled back and closed the lights in an attempt to get the elderly woman to think that he was going to sleep already.

He lit up a candle when he saw from below the door that the shadow of her figure moved away. It was already so late! Eren just had to find it soon.

In great desperation, Eren started throwing books up in the air. Some accidentally fell on him.

Which knocked him out and made him sleep on top of the hardbound books Armin lent to him.

Tomorrow would bring him a very undesirable headache.

* * *

"Mikasa!" Armin called out from his seat in the eating area. He had two loaves of bread in his plate. "Come over here! I saved some bread for you."

The Asian girl walked towards the young blonde and nodded in thanks. "Sorry for my tardiness. I stayed behind since I forgot to return my books to my room."

"That's alright." The other replied brightly as he offered her a warm treat. "But now you're here, you have to eat. It's the start of our physical training later and you'll need all the energy you can get."

"...Right." Mikasa said in agreement before biting her food. A few minutes of silence passed before the girl spoke up again, "How do you think Eren is doing?"

"Oh right! He just sent a letter this morning while you were in class." Armin picked out the folded letter from his pocket and handed it her. "He's doing fine with Mrs. Jons. Apparently, he came across the Scouting Legion yesterday."

"What?" She stared seriously at the short male's face. "How? Did something happen? Did they take him out of the walls or - "

Armin chuckled nervously and brought his hands up. "According to him, he just watched them return from their outings. Nothing bad."

"We can't be sure of that." The young female replied as she opened the letter and scanned it. "What if he left out some details?"

"Trust him, Mikasa." The blonde sighed and patted her hair soothingly in an attempt to calm the tense girl. "He's strong enough to stand up for himself. Also, he knows how to get himself out of tight situations."

"...You're right." The girl said as she folded the letter neatly with a soft look on her eyes as she continued to look at the piece of paper. "If there was a problem, he'd tell us. He trusts you and me. I should give my trust as well."

"Exactly!" The genius grinned. "How much trouble can he get there anyway? Eren's only in the farmlands and just occasionally goes to the nearby districts to get some supplies. Nothing exciting ever happens there."

* * *

"What the hell is up with these prices?" Eren growled as he critically eyed the jars of what seemed to be...eyeballs..?

"These are absolutely rare since there are only few of them within the walls and are all kept behind closed doors in the Wall of Sina!" The man at the counter reasoned back. It was always the same kid who came to the underground market and had the nerve to talk like that.

It was a miracle that Eren hadn't been killed for his sharp tongue yet.

"I would've agreed with the prices had they not been in _that_ condition." The green eyed menace stressed his last few words as he shoved the jar of eyeballs in front of the man. "What kind of ass keeps organs _dry_ in a jar? The season now is so hot and those things are going to loose their worth as soon as the week ends if they're kept like that for so long."

"..." Oh, now he remembered why the kid was still walking. Eren knew his facts well and was street smart. The advises he gives were one of the reasons why people haven't closed some of the shops down.

"Listen brat," The store owner huffed, giving in to the boy. "I'll sell them and the other stuff you want for a lower price _for you, _if you can whip me up one of those weird potions - "

"They're medicines." Eren corrected.

"Whatever," The man rolled his eyes. "I can even give them to you for free. I need something that'll help my daughter. She's anemic and those things the doctors at Sina are recommending me to buy are... rather costly."

"As expected." It wasn't the first time the eleven year old heard of this. "Fine. I'll make your daughter some Jute syrup. I'll be sure to keep them in some sterilized sealed bottles so that it can last for a good 6 months. If she's still sick, just give me back the bottles when I come back to buy some supplies and I'll make more."

A grateful smile appeared on the man's face. "Thank you."

"No problem." Eren shrugged as he took all the ingredients and had them packed on the counter. "I'll probably have them ready either by the end of the day or tomorrow. Expect during those times."

When the kid left, he heard a familiar complaint from a nearby shop.

"You call these things flasks?! The best they can do is hold all that shit coming out of your mouth."

* * *

"So..." Hanji grinned happily as she skipped around the room like a hyperactive child. "Did Loren call yet? Did she? Did she? Did - "

_SMACK!_

A well placed roundhouse kick gave the pitiful scientist her umpteenth headache for the day. The others who were working around simply sighed or ignored the whole interaction like always.

"Levi, would you like some tea?" Petra asked with a kind smile as she held a small intricately designed tea pot. Behind her were the others who were trying to wake up the unconscious young woman.

"Do I smell herbal tea?" Mike asked, his head popping out of the slightly opened door with a look of interest.

"Would you like some?" The girl immediately poured the drink into a tea cup and offered it to the blonde. "I bought the leaves just this morning. I haven't tasted the tea though."

"PFFFFFFFF..." Poor Mike spluttered the warm drink he had just sipped. Levi scowled and threw a handkerchief at the man.

"Don't buy it ever again." The short male ordered with a glare. "I just cleaned this shit hole and now it's filthy."

Petra stiffened up. "Wah. I'm so sorry, Coporal!"

"You should be." Auruo snapped in his attempt to imitate Levi as he took the tea pot away from orange haired woman who in return, glared in irritation.

Erd grunted, "There they go again..."

"Well excuse me for - "

Suddenly, the door slammed open and revealed Gunter who looked rather out of breath.

"Corporal..." He panted as he kept himself from crouching or swaying in exhaustion. The poor man had to run for his damn life since he had been assigned with a certain job of waiting for a call of a certain medical student. "Loren called."

"Well then," Levi stated monotonously. "I'm off."

"For how long?" Mike inquired.

"A while." A short pause came before, "Don't wake shitty glasses up. If she regains consciousness, knock her out again."

* * *

"...What are in those bags, Eren?" Loren asked curiously as she entertained the guest who told her he had forgotten something in her humble home/clinic.

"Just some stuff I bought." The emerald eyed child replied happily, bringing the bags away from the older one's vision. "Anyway, let's go back to our main topic. I hope I didn't disturb you from anything because I need your utmost attention. Did you happen to find a key here yesterday?"

"Uh..." The woman turned her gaze away from the sharp orbs of her companion. It's been more than 10 minutes and she didn't know if she could lie to the child. Where is -

"Good afternoon, brat." A man greeted while walking casually into the room like it's no problem at all to be in a stranger's house uninvited. Loren gaped shamelessly at the corporal.

"..." Eren mentally squeaked in surprise before getting up from his seat and moving to the door.

"Well, I am greatly apologetic to my interruption of this little chat," Levi said in an unapologetic manner as he turned to grab the back of Eren's collar before proceeding to leave the home. "But I need to speak this young man in a more private area. Understandable right, Loren?"

The woman nodded while Levi threw the scared kid over his shoulder and picked up the boy's belongings.

"What are you going to do with him?" Loren asked as she shivered when the man stonily glanced at her.

"Nothing that will hurt...too much." Was all that was replied before a loud door bang was heard.

* * *

"Let me go you big meanie!" The inner child in Eren has been released. The poor boy started tearing up childishly, thinking that it would work and set him free from the arms of this soldier.

"If you talk to me like that again, I'll kick you." That shut the kid up. At least he has just a tiny, tiny bit of self-preservation.

The boy tried to relax himself on the man's shoulder. He couldn't see where the man was heading to but he could tell that the people around knew of him since they were backing away with a look of respect and fear. Their surroundings were starting to get darker and darker...

Meaning they were going underground.

"Why are we heading to the black city?" The brunette asked curiously.

Black City, The Underground, World and the Underworld were the same thing. Most of the things sold there were illegal to have in one's possession or cheaper than the stuff bought above. Many people knew about the place but a large amount of people have never been there.

You don't meet the best folks there after all.

"Why does a kid like you know about this place?" Levi ignored his question.

With a pout, Eren answered, "It has most of the things I need and it's less costly than that of the supplies above."

"This ain't a place to pick fights." The older male muttered as he glared off a few punks who were looking at them with a strange expression.

"...Yeah." The boy agreed as he looked down and kept himself from making any eye contact with the people around. "I usually come here in the morning. Never during the evening."

"As long as you know that, you won't be dying early around these areas." Levi responded. A few moments of silence passed when the member of the Scouting Legion entered a quiet looking restaurant. He threw the boy at a soft couch before gracefully taking a seat and looking at the menu. "Now, I believe we can talk more openly now."

Eren sat right up and massaged his aching head before he looked straight at the intimidating man's eyes.

"Why am I here?"

"It's more private to talk here." Levi said nonchalantly. "This place is deserted at this time but it's still open in case of those who want to just chat around or...deal with more confidential cases. It's a silent agreement everyone abides to."

"But what do you want to talk about?" The brunette frowned in contemplation. "I can think of any reason for you to talk to some random kid like me."

"You're not some random kid anymore." The raven haired adult said as he tapped his fingers on the wooden table. "I wouldn't give a random kid a proposition that has something to do with the Military."

"If it ain't obvious enough for you to notice by looking at my uniform, then let me tell you, I'm a member of one of the branches of the Military, the Scouting Legion." Eren's eyes ran over the logo that was on the man's get-up. "This military division's duty is to explore and eventually reclaim the territory the titans have taken. To put it in the words of others, we are titan food."

"I'll skip the details first and move on to this, I am interested in recruiting you into the legion." Levi ended bluntly.

Eren blankly stared at the Corporal. "...Why?"

"You have experience in the medical fields. According to shitty glasses, you're prodigy of some sorts. She looked over what you did to her subordinate and she was rather eccentric about it." Levi explained with a serious expression on his face. "If you continue on with that little talent of yours, you'll be famous throughout these walls before you even reach adulthood. Sooner or later, the aristocrats in the Wall of Sina will want you to stay there and help them instead of those outside."

"It won't be the first time it ever happened or will it be the last. You will be locked and kept under watch just to keep their life happy, healthy and rich, completely ignoring those who are weak in the political area. It's the most probable future for that young woman in the clinic, Loren."

"They can't keep me there!" Eren yelled furiously.

"Trust me, they can and they will." The Corporal stated. "When the titans took over Wall Maria, humanity lost many notable doctors, paramedics and nurses. An example is your father."

"He's not dead!" The boy growled.

"He's missing then." Levi ignored the boy's outburst and continued, "You know what I mean. Now tell me, have you ever seen any of the divisions of the Military with their own Medical Ward to attend to them?"

The brunette thought about it before shaking his head. "Is that why you guys came to Loren's clinic? Also, one of the men said something about going to the Wall of Sina but it would take too long."

"Exactly. Most of those who can help the Military are working some place else. Those who want to help have no choice but to stay within Wall Sina."

"I may be assuming things but," Eren bit his lip. "Are you trying to recruit me to be one of the medics of the Military?"

"Not one of the Medics," The older male corrected, "You'll be the only official medic. I'm sure you remember Hanji? There are people like her who work on both sides of the field which can cause great stress."

"If you accept, you'll have to train like those guys in the Training Squads." Levi said. "Of course, you can choose to train medically only. The Commanders might ask you to choose a certain division and you can choose to join the one that only stays within the walls."

"No." Eren stood up and bent over the table to get closer to the older man and looked at him with the same brightness as the other day. "If I simply study as a doctor, I won't be able to react properly in situations that may have titans in them. If I become a medic of the military, I should be able to adapt well in all environments."

"I accept the position of being a medic. If there comes a time that I have to choose a division, I will choose to join the Scouting Legion because, _I want to kill those titans._"

Levi smirked. "Good answer." He looked at the boy with equal intensity. "Since I have your approval, it's time for the details."

* * *

"You seem to be in a good mood." Erwin noted when he saw Levi's less pensive expression when he came back into hq. He had been gone for a good 6 hours.

"Oooooh~ That probably means Eren accepted the proposal." Hanji squealed in delight. "Though, I think you threatened his key over it."

"..." Levi looked deep in thought for a little while before bringing out the key. "I forgot to give it back to him."

"Levi, that's very rude of you." Erwin scolded.

"You mean you convinced him to join without giving anything in return!?" Hanji gawked before shaking her head. "He really must be meant for the Scouting Legion! He's as crazy as all of us!"

"Well, at least we have a reason to come visit him." Erwin said with a light smile. "Levi, I believe you said something about where he lived?"

* * *

_**"I FORGOT TO ASK FOR MY KEY!"**_

* * *

**3 years later...**

"Mikasa have you heard?" Armin tapped the tall girl's shoulder. "There'll be a new recruit joining us."

"I've been hearing things about it." Mikasa said as she walked with her friend to the training grounds. "I believe it was said that he was already a member of the Scouting Legion but only stays within the walls. He occasionally goes out only."

"That's right! He's supposed to be trained to be able to work under pressure so if any of us get hurt while we're training, he'll be the one to take care of us." The blonde piped up. "Though I don't really understand why. If he's been out before, why does he need to work with us?"

"Well, we'll find out once we reach the training grounds." The young teen replied as she walked side by side with Armin.

"I better make sure to write to Eren about this." Armin said excitedly. "This is definitely something he would want to know."

"...We haven't seen him for a long time..." Mikasa replied back sadly. "I hope he's alright."

Before the other could reply, a few more voices entered their conversation.

"Hey!" Connie grinned as he waved energetically at them. "Have you head of the kid who'll join us today?!"

Jean rolled his eyes in an attempt to look cool in front of his crush. "Oi, don't be so loud."

"He's just excited." Marco smiled knowingly at his friend.

"Actually, that was just what we were talking about." Armin said. The group of friends continued chatting about it (more like exchange gossip) until a loud yell came,

"RECRUITS, GET YOUR LAZY ASSES HERE!"

Everyone shut up and rushed to the training grounds. They arranged themselves properly without being ordered to and gave their salutes.

"As you may or may not know, we will be having a brand new recruit." Keith Shadis announced with his booming voice and looked over all of them critically. "If you are like those gossiping sissies I heard a few minutes ago, then you probably know about the boy from the Scouting Legion. WELL, GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!"

"He was recruited by Corporal Levi when he was just 11 years old. He is not considered a member of the Scouting Legion but is indeed a member of the Military as a whole. He won't be able to choose his own division until he graduates as a trainee which is why he will be training with you all. His future to be the official medic of the Military will happen if he'll be able to suck it up and be a man unlike you brats!"

_Clap, clap, clap!_

"I believe that's enough, you're embarrassing our newbie." Hanji skipped joyously through the training grounds whilst dragging a cloaked young man. "And scaring your students."

"If they can't take what I'm saying then they don't deserve to be in the military." Keith turned his scrutinizing eye at the hooded boy. "Now, who's this asshole?"

"The new recruit!" Hanji smiled. She turned to the boy and smacked him in the back encouragingly, "Introduce yourself! These are the people you'll be keeping alive in the near future after all!"

Everyone stared at the new recruit who took a deep breath and took the cloak off in a very dramatic manner while the wind blew through his dark brown hair.

Mikasa's eyes widened in great shock while Armin looked close enough to faint. The one they hadn't seen for so long was right in front of them.

"My name is Eren Jaeger. I'll be working and learning with you from now on." The brunette said loudly to cover up the nervousness buried underneath. He bowed politely. Immediately, the Chief of the Trainees sent a quick axe kick to the newbie.

Which was flawlessly escaped by the green eyed menace with a quick step back. His orbs stared cautiously at the older man as he resumed to standing up properly again.

Mikasa was about to step in on impulse but Armin grabbed her arm and shook his head furiously. Mentally communicating to the enraged Asian that they would speak to Eren later.

Feeling piercingly cold eyes on his being (he was pretty sure that it wasn't from the Chief) Eren looked up and saw two very familiar people.

"...Mikasa! Armin!" The brunette smiled so brightly that it was probably blocking out the sun's heat rays. "It's been so - "

"Alright then!" Hanji interrupted as she raced her hand up to gain everyone's attention. "Let me tell you of his situation. He has no experience whatsoever with 3D maneuver gear but is well trained in hand-to-hand combat and is good in using other weapons. You will learn his other weaknesses and strengths once you start training with him. For today, he will interrogate each and every one of you about absolutely _everything_ that has to do with your health."

"His number one goal is to take care of all of you. Physically and mentally." The woman nodded to herself and patted the head of Eren. "So if you have an injury before training then visit this one. He'll take good care of it."

"...Yes! I'll work hard." The brunette said.

"If you're finished," The Chief cut in. "Fall in line between Kirschtein and Hoover now!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

_"What's this?" Keith inquired as he picked up a small folder filled with a few files._

_"That holds all the information about Eren Jaeger." Erwin explained as he took a seat across the man. "At least, most of the information. Other than his family background, it has his physical and mental statistics, capabilities and an accurate summary of his personality."_

_"I'll give you a short summary of everything written there about his physique and mentality. At this moment, he is lacking in strength. He can have bursts of power at a time but that's all. It's because most of the time, he buried himself in books. That little problem was immediately solved after Levi had his way with him."_

_"He can work immensely well when under pressure but acts impulsively now and then. Eren has good instincts and can get out of almost any trouble."_

_"Though lacking in strength and has no outstanding talent else where other than in close combat, he has a very strong will." The commander concluded. _

_"It's strong enough for you to even mention it." The other man commented. _

_"Terribly so." Erwin said with a seemingly careless smile. "You'll know what I mean once you meet him."_

_"Was he trained under Levi after all these years?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then I'll be expecting the unexpected."_

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**OMAKE**_

**_...And this is ..._**

"What are they doing in there?" Petra asked Hanji who was giggling to herself. She shushed Petra and her other companions before grinning creepily.

"You'll understand soon enough! The time has come after all." Gunter was about to comment about it but Erd smacked him and made a gesture for him to keep quiet and let the crazy woman continue her antics.

They were all outside of Levi's room.

"I'd like to know why you're all here." Erwin asked as he walked to the group of people crouched outside the Corporal's room. "And why you have a tape recorder, Hanji."

"The most unexpected thing will happen today, Erwin!" She pulled the man down and shushed them all. After a few moments of silence, they heard a conversation starting within the room.

"Oi, brat!" Came the familiar voice of one Corporal Levi.

"Yes, sir?" A younger voice replied.

"I have something to give you." Those outside heard footsteps and the sound of a zipper being opened.

"Sir...is that...?!" The door slightly opened and everyone situated behind the door saw a bright glint from inside.

"It is." Came the snappy reply. "Now come over here."

"What's he giving?" Erd asked curiously.

"Hanji, I don't think..." Erwin was about to continue but was shushed by Hanji.

"I believe this is for you so let me," They could only guess just what the man was giving Eren.

"I... I don't know what to say." A surprised reply was given. They all went closer to the door.

"Yeah well," Was the man embarrassed?! "Do you accept it or not?"

A pause before, "Yes!"

'_Did Humanity's strongest just propose to an eleven year old?!' _Everyone thought in deep shock.

"Then wear it or do you still want me to put it on you?"

"Ah - "

"LEVI, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Hanji couldn't take it anymore and had bounced out of her hiding place and was about to hug the man but received a kick to the face once again.

"I think he's too young for such a decision..." Someone muttered seriously. "But if it's Levi, then I suppose Eren is in good hands."

"Excuse me?" Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"What if he doesn't understand Courtship?" Gunter wondered out loud.

"Eren, is that true?" Petra grabbed the brunette's hand and looked at him with a straight expression. "Do you not know that you have just promised your future to be Corporal Levi's partner for the rest of your life?"

"_What?"_

"I suppose not. But don't worry, he is a good man."

"_EH?"_ Then came a thump, signifying the faint of one Eren Jaeger.

Levi scowled. "Great, now you scared the shit out of that brat."

"It's your fault for proposing to him." Hanji chirped up.

"What the hell gave you the idea that I proposed to him?" The Corporal glared daggers at all of them. "I just gave him back that fucking key. How the fuck did you all come up with that idea?"

"...Oh."

**_...How Eren Got His Key Back..._**

* * *

AN:

Lol at Erwin's line at the Omake.

"...After Levi had his way with him..."

If you know what I mean


End file.
